Together and Apart
by spikesluvs13
Summary: Scott leaves Horizon. What will happen to Shelby and Scott? Please ReviewBeen two years since i started this story. I revises all the chapters and will have more coming soon. Please Review
1. Remembering

Ok, it has been like two years since I updated this story and I have definitely grown In many ways since this story was written, but I decided that I might as well finish it. So, I revised the first four chapters so I hope you all enjoy it and the new chapters that will be coming soon.

SO PLEASE REVIEW

Title: Together and Apart.  
Summary: Scott leaves Horizon and meets someone from his past and so does Shelby. Will there love survive?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Higher Ground.  
Spoilers: Up to Because I Love You.  
Rating: PG-13.

------ Past.

Chapter 1: Remembering.

"Shelby, you have to get up." yelled Kat as she took the covers off Shelby's bed. Shelby did nothing.  
"Just let her sleep, she went through a lot in the last two days." Argued Juliet  
"You're right let's go meet the newbie." said Kat. Kat and Juliet left Shelby alone in the dorm.

Alone, Shelby thought. She was always alone. She could never be happy. If she found peace in life, it would always be taken away from her. She could never be happy.

She turned from lying on her stomach to lying on her side. She crunched up to a ball and started to cry. She didn't notice a man standing at the front of the dorm.

The last two days had been awful. Her heart was broken. She closed her eyes and thought about what happened.

_Scott came back and told her he loved her. She was on cloud nine that night. Scott and her went to the docks later that night and kissed until they couldn't breathe. They held each other forever. Shelby finally spoke. "Scott?"  
"Yeah?" Scott turned and looked at her with love in his eyes.  
"You're not leaving, right?" She asked him._

Scott touches her shoulders, turns her to him, and looked her straight in the eye. "I am not going anywhere."  
She smiled at him. She loved him. He was her everything. They kissed again, again, again, and many more times.

_Later that night, Scott walked her to the girl's dorm. He leaned in and kissed her._

"I love you." She told him.  
"And I love you." She believed him. He pulled her in for one last kiss, as they were separating from the kiss he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight." She walked into the dorm and went to sleep. She had no idea that when she woke up it would be the worst day of her life.

As Scott was walking back to his dorm, he heard someone yell his name. He turned around to see that it was Peter.  
"Your dad is in my office and wants to talk to you." said Peter  
"I don't want to talk to him." yelled Scott  
"You have to."  
" No,   
"You go and see your father or you can't see Shelby for a month," Peter threatened Scott.  
"Fine, I will go with you." Scott said angrily.  
Peter opened the door for Scott and led him into his office.  
"Can you leave my son and me alone for a minute?" asked Martin.  
"Sure." Peter walked started to walk out the door of his office but stopped to pat Scott on the back and a look that said I will be here for you. Then walked out the door to leave the boy he thought of as a son with his true father.  
"What do you want, dad?"  
"I want us to have a relationship; I made mistakes as a father. You were a good son and you still are a good son. I know you have a life out here but I want you to do great things. You can be a Pro football player. You can get into a great school. I love you, Scott. Come home and try it with me. We both have stuff to get over but I want you home."  
Martin walks over to Scott and hugs him.  
"Please," Martin looks Scott in the eye. Scott turned away from his father and didn't say anything for over five minutes, until he turns back to his father and softly says "I'll come home." Martin gasps in surprise and embarrasses Scott in another hug and cheerfully says "Go get some sleep we will leave tomorrow." Scott walks out of the office and goes to the boy's dorm.

As Shelby is lying on the bed remembering that night, the man moved closer to her. Shelby still has her eyes closed and is crying harder. She remembers when she woke up the next morning.

_She was the happiest girl ever. She got dressed as quickly as she could and went to find Scott. She walked into the cafeteria, Scott gets up from his spot at the table and grabs her hand and says follow me. He took her to the docks, she kisses him, and he kisses back. She finally pulled away from him.  
"I have to tell you something." said Scott sadly.  
"What?" Shelby ask with a scared tone in her voice  
Scott puts his head down and can't seem to look Shelby in her eyes. He quietly mumbles "I had a talk with my dad after I walked you to the dorm yesterday. He wants me to come back home. I thought about it and I said I would."_

She will never forget the feeling that she felt when he told her that. She wanted to die. She was happy and now she was in pain. Shelby pulled her self into a tighter ball and cried harder. She put her self back into that moment with Scott.  
_  
"I love you, Shelby. You are everything I have ever wanted. I know we can make this relationship work. It will take time but we can do it. I want to be with you. I want to do something with my life. I want to play football. I want to be with my dad. I still want to be with you. I love you." His voice rises and he finally looks up at her and takes her face into his. The morning breeze of the lake overtakes and she starts to shiver. _

_  
"No." she told him. She breaks the hold he has on her and turns away from his, now greatly shivering but not from the cold but the fear of loosing the man she loves again. _

"I want to have all of you." Shelby turns back to face him and looks at a spot on his chest and concentrates on that spot. "I want to see you. You want to play football. I understand. If we meet later in life, then I know that it will be because we are supposed to be together. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here. I love you. I always will but, we can't have a longer distance relationship." She wipes away a tear that starts to fall down her cheek.

"Shelby, please." Scott begged. He runs over to her and pulls her into a tight embrace but she pulls away from him and turns away.  
"No," she responded. She turns away to leave and starts walking away in the way of the dorms. The tears now start poring down her face. 

_  
" I love you. I will always love you." He yells to her hoping she will turn around but she doesn't "Bye." He whispers as a tear starts to run down his eyes as he watches her walk away. _

Shelby cried harder. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Shelby?" the man asked. Shelby was in shock. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. The man goes to lie by Shelby. He kisses her. She is still.

"Shelby, what's wrong?' he asked. She gets up from the bed and turns to him.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" She asked him. 

Notes so Please Review tell me what you think of the revised version of this story.


	2. Talking

Title: Together and Apart.  
Summary: Scott leaves Horizon and Shelby meets someone new.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dylan.  
Spoilers: The whole Season.  
Chapter: 2

Shelby's POV

"Dylan, what are you doing here?"  
" I'm the new kid." He told me as he walks over closer to me but I move away and sit on m bed.  
"Why were you crying?" He asks me with concern in his voice.  
"No reason." I snap back and turn away form him. This guy hasn't seen me in a year and expects me just tell him everything. He is out of his mind.  
"You were crying for no reason?" He sarcastically says to me and walks over to sit next to me on m bed.  
"Yes."   
"You're lying." As if I didn't know that already this guy has some nerve. He looks me in the eye.  
"Why were you crying?" He asks me again.  
"I haven't seen you in a year; you want me to tell you everything about my life now. You have no right." I yell at him and turn away from his gaze.  
"You're my wife. I have every right." He yells at me.  
"I'm not your wife. That was some thing that we did when we were fifteen to prove our love to one another. It wasn't even legal. It was stupid." I yell back at him and shove his to the other side of the bed.  
He looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"I still care about you." He says softly and looks down at his shoes.

I look at him. He looks the same. I fell in love with him because of his eyes. I can't imagine why he is at Horizon. He was always a straight arrow. He would always flush my cigarettes dawn the toilet. He is still very tan. It amazes me how much he looks like Dylan McKay from Beverly Hills 90210. His name is Dylan.

"Shelby?"

I look over and see Dylan's hand is waving in front of my face.

"What?" I ask annoyed.  
"Please, tell me why you were crying?" he asks.  
"Tell me why you are here at Horizon?" I park at him right after he finish's his sentence  
"No." He says angrily and walks away from me.  
" I won't tell you why I was crying." I tell him in a bratty voice.   
"Fine." he yells.

He moves back closer to me on the bed. He pop his knuckles can tell he is nerve. He wets his lips and turns to face me.  
"When you ran away, I thought it was because you hated me. You didn't want to be my wife anymore. I knew your parents were not happy about how close me and you were, Therefore, when you ran away I put the blame on myself. I still do put the blame on myself."

He turns away from me. He looks down into his lap. He starts to talk again.

"I didn't understand. I still don't."

I bring me hand up and pull his face to mine.

"What happened?" I ask. All the thoughts of Scott escape my mind and all I see is this boy who I loved and gave my heart to before Walt took it away.

He pulls away from me. He looks down.

"I took every drug. I wanted to die. I still do. When you wrote me that letter telling me that when we went to my dad and asked him to marry us for the fun of it, all of it was a mistake and so stupid since you were fifteen and I was sixteen. It wasn't even legal or true but, it was true to me because I felt in my heart that we were together. I guess you didn't feel the same way. That letter made me want to die more than I have ever wanted to. I wanted to forget you. I hated you. I loved you even more. You left me. Why?" He turns and looks at me. His face is covered with this pain that I can't take away from him.

I don't know what to do. I didn't leave because of him. I left because of Walt. I can't tell him what I did on the streets. He will hate me. I can't tell him anything.

"Why?" He repeats and now starts to get angry because I won't answer him.  
"I can't tell you." I say and stand up and walk to the bathroom door. I know that hurts him

"Why were you crying?" He asks now more calm than before.  
"I can't tell you that either." I say still standing by the bathroom door.

I feel bad. I can't deal with this. Scott left and now Dylan is here. I run out run out of the dorm passing Dylan by my bed. I want to get away. I can't go to the docks, I will just cry about Scott. I run to the woods. I sit down by a tree and start to cry. I can't deal with this. I miss Scott. Dylan was my first love but I have never and will never love anyone like I love Scott.

"Shelby!" I hear someone calls my name. I quickly wipe my tears away. I turn to see Daisy. She sits down next to me.  
"What's wrong?" she asks.

I say nothing.

"Is it about Scott?" She asks.  
"Shelby get over Scott. He left you. You need to be happy with out him." She tells me and puts her arms me.  
"My ex is here from home. He meant everything to me two years ago but now, I don't even know who he is."

Here eyes widen. She is in shock.

"What!" she yells.  
"Dylan, the newbie. He is m ex." I tell her.  
"Explain."  
"It is a long story." I say not wanting to go into it.  
"Tell me." She yells.  
"When I was eleven, I met Dylan. He was my best friend, we spent every day together. I didn't want him to know I had a crush on him, so I would always be mean to him. One day he got mad at me and we got into this huge fight. I went slap him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. We started to kiss. It was my first kiss ever. I had met him when I was eleven and now I was fourteen getting my first ever kiss and of course I felt like I was in love. It was puppy love. Ever since that day, he and I were inseparable. When Walt started to get with me I Felt if I told Dylan, He would hate me. I never did tell him. When I turned fifth teen, he asked me to marry him. Crazy! So we made up this stupid idea that when we turn eighteen we would make our marriage legal but right now its only in our hearts. We were in love and didn't care if it is insane. My mom hated him and just thought we were crazy but his parents loved me. They just thought we were to kids who just had there first love. His father made this little kitty speech about us and told us we were married. When I ran away, it wasn't because of Dylan. It was because of Walt. Dylan doesn't know that. He told me today that he think s it is because of him." I still have my eyes facing the ground but as I finish talking I look up at Daisy.

Daisy looks at me and can see the tears in my eyes. I pull my legs up to my chest. Daisy does the same.

"He walked in on me crying. He wants to know why I was crying. I can't tell him. He thinks I left because of him. If he also finds out that I am in love with another man he will hate me." I love Scott more than anything but I would like to be friends with Dylan.  
"I think you should tell him everything." Daisy said.  
"Why?" I ask.  
" You need to get over Scott, if that means being friends with Dylan or something more than do it. Scott left you and you need to move on with your life." Daisy says.  
"I am in love with Scott." I say.  
"It doesn't matter. Just take a chance." Said Daisy.  
" I'll think about it." I say

I'm so thankful for Daisy. Scott was the guy I could tell anything to but he left and now I realize what a true friend is. Daisy will never judge me and she accepts that I am a mega bitch and so is she. I guess we just flock together.

I sand up and put my hand out to her and she grabs it and I pull her up.

"Let's go eat." I say.

We start to walk to the cafeteria.

PLESEA REVIEW, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?


	3. Hiking

Title: Together and Apart.  
Summary: Scott leaves Horizon and meets someone from his past and so does Shelby. Will there love survive?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Higher Ground.  
Spoilers: Up to Because I Love You.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Chapter 3.

3 MONTHS LATER Shelby and Dylan have been becoming friends but she will not go to the next level and still does not seem to be getting over Scott.

Peter walks into the cafeteria and sees the Cliffhangers all-eating at their table. I'm sitting next to Daisy. Daisy is sitting next to David. Davis is across from Dylan. Dylan is next to Juliet, Auggie, and Ezra.

"How is everyone?" Asked Peter.  
"Good." Replied Juliet Happily  
" I came here to tell all of you wonderful Cliffhangers about your new quest." Gosh Peter can just be so damn happy about quest. It's so retarded but I love him for it. Not that I would tell anyone that.

"Peter, can't you just let us rest?" Asked David.  
"Nope, I will be putting you in teams of two. You and your partner will make your way to a campsite we have picked out for you. You will stay there for three days. You will have challenges to do with your partner. You will take pictures of them so I will know you did them. You will also ask a series of questions. When you get back, you will write an essay on what you learned about your partner. Got it." He claps his hands together.  
"Will you check up on us?" Asked Auggie.  
"No. I trust that you guys will make the right decisions." Answered Peter.  
"When do we leave?" Asked Daisy.  
"Three hours so get ready fast."  
"Who are our partners?" I ask. PLESE PUT ME WITH DAISY AND NOT DYLAN. I don't know if I could go three days with Dylan.  
"David you are with Juliet. Auggie you are with Daisy. Shelby you are with Dylan. Ezra since your parents are coming to visit you will not be going. Now everyone gets going."

---------WOODS------------

"So how far do we have to go?" asked Dylan.

We have been going up this for about three hours trying to find this campsite and I have yet to have Dylan ask me anything serious. I pray he keeps it at that level for three days but I know he won't.  
"About seven miles." I say back to him.

He is walking behind me. I can hear his footsteps get closer to me. I look over and he is standing right beside me.

"Are you mad that Peter put us together?" Asked Dylan.  
"No, I'm not mad."

It was half way true. I wasn't mad that I was put with him. I was nervous and scared. It had been about three month since Scott, the love of my life, left and I haven't really been up to talking and opening up to Dylan. We talked a little about school but nothing deep. We just keep a friendly friendship I guess. Nobody knows that had a history together, beside Daisy; I'm not ready for the questions people are going to ask once they do find out. I just want more than anything for things to go back to before Scott left. I want to be happy and in love Shelby.

"Are you mad that you got pared up with me?" I ask him.  
"I'm not mad. I am scared but no mad." He answered.  
"How so?"  
"Well I want to talk to you. I want to know what you have learned here. I want to know what you did while you were away. I'm scared you won't tell me." He answered.

Damn him. He is always out front with his feelings. He never holds anything in. If he is scared, he will tell me. If he is mad, he will tell me. If he is mad, he will tell me. I always feel guilty when he tells me things and I can't tell him things.  
I hate the hill I am on. Peter always makes us do hikes. I have to have all these emotions going on and I have to hike through the woods at the same time.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.  
"What do you like about Daisy so much that you confined in her?"  
"She's my friend. It is easy for me to open up to her."  
"Is there anyone here that you want to be with?"  
"Dylan, I don't want to talk about my relationships."  
"So, there was someone?"  
"Dylan…."  
"Who is he? I have talked to Auggie and Juliet and they mentioned something about a boy being her that you really had a thing for." He tells me with a hint of Jealousy in his voice.

"Dylan, I don't want to talk about it." I yell.

He grabs my arms and pulls me to him.

"I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." He says.

He lets go of me and we keep walking.

"I'm not going to get mad. You are my friend before anything. I want to know about your life." He says.

I am not going to tell him about Scott and everything. I know Dylan and he won't stop until he knows everything about him. I'm not ready to open up to another person, I trusted Scott with everything and he just left me. I can't take a chance on Dylan doing that to me again. I will just tell him it was a simple crush, I just hope he doesn't hate me for having that. 

I slow down my walking speed and so does he.

"There was a guy. He left, the day you came to Horizon." I say  
"That's why you were crying." He says.  
"Yes and no." I say trying to hide that fact that I really cared for Scott.  
"Tell me about him. Was it a crush or love?" He ask with more jealousy rising in his voice.

"I didn't say I was in love with him." I snap at him and walk a little faster. Damn this stupid backpack on me feels so heavy.   
"Well, I think you were when you cry over him." He tells me.

"Well, Scott is a really great guy. He was someone who I could hang with and yes we had a fling type thing but nothing serious. I was crying because he was going home and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him once he got there." I say and try to convince myself that what I was saying was true.

"Didn't seem that serious." He says to me and the jealousy in his voice disappears and I feel relief that he bought my kind sort of lie.

"I know." I say and start walking a little slower and finally look him in his eyes.

"Shelby, I thought I would never see you again. I come to Horizon and you are here. That isn't a coincidence." He says to me without my eyes leaving his.

"Dylan, I am glad you're here it's just that I can't be with you. I am not ready. I do want to be your friend. We were always friends." I say. Please believe that and don't pressure me Dylan. "I know. If I can't be with you I will be your friend." He replies.

He stops me from walking and pulls me into a hug.

I don't know what I am thinking but I want to kiss him. I lean in am kiss him. He is shocked. I keep kissing him. He starts to kiss back. I shouldn't be doing this. I am in love with Scott. Scott left me. If Scott and I are supposed to be together, we will. Until then, I am not going to be a depressed girl. Scott wants me to have fun. I finally pull back.

"Shelby, you told me you wanted to be friends." He says.  
" I changed my mind."  
" Good."

Campsite Night.

I am so tired. I t took us six hours to be here. Dylan is trying to catch a fish, trying. I am taking a chance with this whole Dylan relationship thing. I still love Scott. I just want to have fun. Dylan makes me feel good about myself. Scott makes me feel good about myself. When Dylan makes me feel is good but it is not as passionate as Scott makes me feel. I am confusing myself. I grab the sheet the questions that Peter wants us to ask each other. The challenges he wants us to do are somewhat hard. I hope we can do them. We will start tomorrow, right now I am starving. I want food. I hope Dylan can bring us good fish. I hear a tumbling noise so I turn around and there is Dylan. He is wet and shivering. He has about five fish in his hand. I run over to him and take him over to the fire. He looks like hell.

"What happened?"  
" I tried to get a fish." He answered.  
" Go get changed and I will start on cooking the fish." I say.

He comes back out in ten minutes. He looks better. I can't believe he got that wet.

"Feel better?" I ask.  
"Yeah."

We eat the fish without saying a word to each other. I grab the paper with the questions on it.

"What is your greatest childhood memory?" I ask.  
" I was five and my dad came back from a business trip and gave me a basketball signed by Larry Burd. We went outside and played basketball for five hours. At the end of the night my dad put the ball in a case and told me not to ever give it to anyone."  
"That's sweet." I say.  
" Next question?" He asks.  
" Did you ever think you would be at Horizon?"  
"No, I didn't even know schools like this excised."  
"What do you regret most?"  
" Not telling my dad I loved him before he died."

I kiss him.  
He grabs the paper from me.

"What is your greatest gift?"  
"I don't know. I guess I can dance really well." I say.  
"Your are an amazing dancer but that isn't your greatest gift. You always give people the benefit of the drought. You never judge them." He says. Gosh, this boy really hasn't seen me in a couple years.  
"Thank you."

He kisses me. His kisses aren't like Scott's. When Scott kisses me, it has passion and love in them. When Scott kisses me, I melt in his mouth. When Dylan kisses me, there is love and innocence of your first love init. I love both of the feelings.

The three days went by fast and Dylan and I are back at Horizon. We are playing cards. Peter walks up to me.

"Shelby your mom is on the phone."

TBC

Please review.  
What do you guys think should happen?

Next chapter: Shelby goes away for a week and meets someone.


	4. Leaving

Title: Together and Apart.  
Summary: Scott leaves Horizon and meets someone from his past and so does Shelby. Will there love survive?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Higher Ground.  
Spoilers: Up to Because I Love You.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Chapter 4  
Shelby's POV

"Shelby, Your mom is on the phone." Said Peter.

I get up from my seat and walk with Peter to the front desk.

"Did she say what she wanted?" I ask.  
"No." He states.

What could she want? I hope nothing has happened to Jess.  
I pick up the phone.

"Mom?"  
"Sweetheart, I have some bad news."  
"What?"

Please don't let it be Jess. Please don't let it be Jess.

"Your Uncle Matt died."  
"Oh."  
"What do you mean, Oh, I loved my brother very much."  
"I thought something bad had happened to Jess."  
"Oh, nothing bad has happened to her."  
"What happened to Uncle Matt?" I ask.   
"Heart Attack."  
"When's the funeral?"  
"Friday, so three days from now. You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
"I want to come. I liked Uncle Matt."  
"I'm glad you want to come. Uncle Matt lived in Seattle so we will be going down for there the funeral."  
"Ok."  
"I will pick you up to tomorrow."  
"Ok." I say.  
"Shelby, I love you."  
"I know."  
"Bye, Sweetheart."  
"Bye."

I hang the phone up and turn around to Peter.

"My Uncle Matt died." I say to Peter.  
"Are you going to the funeral?" He asks.   
"Yeah. I leave tomorrow. My mom will come and get me."  
"Ok. Go get ready."

Dylan comes running up to me.

"What did your mom want?"  
"My Uncle Matt died."  
"He's the one that gave you the car for your 15 birthday."  
"Your right. I leave tomorrow. I don't know when I will be back but don't worry I will be back."  
"Good."

He picks me up and puts me on top of his shoulders.

"Put me down!"  
"No!"  
"Put me down, Dylan."  
"Are you going to the girl's dorm?" He asks.  
"Yes, put me down."  
"I will once we get there."  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't." He says.

He carries me to my dorm. Getting quit a few looks from the people outside on the lawn. I hate when he does this to me. I hate being carried. He finally sets me down on my bed.

"Thank you." I say.  
"No problem."

He kisses me. His lips are dry. I hate that. I keep kissing him anyway. He pulls me down to lie on the bed. We continue to kiss for a couple of minutes. I finally pull away from him.

"I have to get packed." I say.  
"Ok, I will just say here." He tells me.  
"You have to go to class, unless you want Frank to make you run."  
"I'm leaving."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

He gives me one final kiss and then leaves. I start to pack my stuff. I wonder what Uncle Matt will look like dead. I think about the stupidest things. I told Daisy about my decision about being with Dylan. She jumped with Joy. The rest of the Cliffhangers know that we are friends but nothing more. I don't want them to know. Dylan does, I think he thinks that if I don't tell them that I am with him it means that I am ashamed to be with him. I'm not ashamed. I just don't want people asking me why I'm not thinking about Scott. I am most definitely am thinking about Scott. They just don't know that. Dylan doesn't either. He thinks this is a ling-term thing. It isn't for me. I love Dylan as a friend but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him, not anymore. I just want someone to hold me and kiss me. Make me feel loved. I hope I don't hurt him too bad.

----------Next day Girl's dorm.-----------

"You ready to go?" Dylan asks.  
"Yep, Already said bye to everybody, except you.

I walk over to him. I give him a big hug.

"I will miss you." I whisper in his ear.  
"I will miss you to."

I walk over to my bed and sit down. He comes over to me and sits down.

"Have fun." He says.  
"I will, at my Uncle Matt's funeral." I say.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He says.  
"I know."  
"I got to get to class. See you when you get back."

He gives me a kiss and leaves.

I don't know why I am nervous. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. I hope noting bad.

"Shelby, your mom is here." Yells Peter.

Peter runs into my dorm and looks at me.

"Don't do anything bad, Shelby."  
"I won't. I promise."  
"I believe you."  
"I know."

Peter and I walk over to my mom who is standing by the car.

"Bye, Shelby." He says.

He gives me a hug.

"Bye."

I get into the car. My mom goes over to talk to Peter. I look over to my side and Jess is in the car.

"Hey." I say.  
"Hey."  
"How are you?" I ask.  
"Good, better than ever."  
"I'm glad."  
"How are you?"  
"Ok."  
"Is Dylan here? Cassie's mom told her that Dylan went here."  
"Yes, Dylan is here."  
"I bet Scott likes that."  
" Scott left. He went back to his home."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."

My mom gets into the car. She starts to drive.

"How are you?" She asks me.  
"Ok."  
"That's good."  
"How are you?" I ask.  
"I'm good. I really loved my brother. I will miss him." She says.  
"I know."  
"So how is school going?" She asks.

This is going to be a long ride.

Please review. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
